What He Deserves
by slynn4983
Summary: CS Fanfic. Based on their first kiss. What if that scene was edited? Did you notice how hard it was for her to walk away? Maybe that's because he didn't let her… As our good captain says, if you aren't willing to fight for what you want, you deserve what you get. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


First CS fanfic! Just a short little one-shot. Probably at least slightly out of character, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. There was just something about their first kiss that made me think that part of it was missing... So here's my take on what that was. I haven't written anything in a long time, so be forewarned...

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If you could see my apartment, you would realize just how true of a statement that is... Some of the quotations do come directly from the show. I'm not trying to take credit for them, I am just trying to give a sense of the timeline. :) Enjoy! Maybe...?

**What He** **Deserves**

As the kiss broke, all Killian could say was, "That was…" He didn't even know how to end his sentence.

Emma was willing to finish it for him, "A one-time thing." She turned away from the man knowing she couldn't look at him right now.

Killian snapped out of his daze quickly. He grabbed Emma's wrist and spun her back to face him as he said, "The bloody hell it is." His lips crashed down onto hers as his words ended.

Emma couldn't even feign resistance. It was what she wanted but part of her had been hoping that he had just let her walk away. That part was quickly diminishing though as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Killian pulled his lips away, "Whatever this is, love, it is not a one-time thing."

Emma groaned as she pulled his mouth back down to hers. Killian was all too happy to oblige her. He had his hand at her lower back and he was pulling her into him. He kept his hook down and to the side. He had no desire of it getting caught on her and this going in an entirely different direction than he had intended.

Not that he had planned any of this. He had dreamt of it of course, but never had it been quite like this. He hadn't expected it to mean so much to him. But it did and there was no way he could go back now.

_A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets._

And he would definitely fight for this lass…

Emma's legs wrapped around Killian's waist as he ran his fingers through her hair to pull her closer. There wasn't much space in between them before that but he couldn't stand for there to be any distance at all. Their kiss intensified in passion. Emma's fingers played with the ends of his hair.

Killian's lips moved down along her neck as Emma let out a moan.

"This has to stop." Emma said but Killian could still detect the moan in her tone of voice.

"Aye. It does. For now." Killian begrudgingly agreed before attaching his lips onto her ear.

Emma pulled away from him, startled. Her legs were on the ground without a thought. "Excuse me?" She was suddenly very embarrassed by her actions.

"Now is not the time, love. We need to find your son now." _And our first time cannot be in a forest in Neverland, something I cannot guarantee if this continues…_ "You deserve something better than this."

"I don't understand." Emma's hand was on her forehead as she gently shook her head. "This isn't how you're supposed to be."

"Maybe not." Killian wasn't happy to agree but he understood that he should. "But this is the only way that I know how to be."

Emma thought about it for a while. She was relieved. She was starting to realize that she might want something more from this man. A thought she wasn't entirely comfortable with thinking. "Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something." Emma suggested as she successfully walked away this time. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face though.

"As you wish." Killian said with a mock bow. He brought his fingers up to his lips as he contemplated just how lucky he'd been and how little sleep he was likely to get now.

_Maybe we can both get the happy ending we deserve together…_


End file.
